1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus that supplies, under a network environment, a commercial item containing an output medium with copyrighted data attached thereto. The present invention also relates to a method for controlling the server apparatus and a computer program for causing a computer to perform the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial items containing digital copyrighted contents, such as pictures, music, etc. produced by illustrators, photographers, writers, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as creator) are sold on-line. The creator must construct and operate an on-line sales system for purchase order management, inventory management, and shipment management. This results in an increase in workload for the creator, who is typically a non-specialist in the field of on-line sales system and may have difficulty in the construction and operation of the on-line sales system.